Everlasting Love
by Brat Monkee
Summary: After their journey, Cleao returns home only to be attacked. When Orphen and Majic come alone, they discover what horrble things happened. Will they save Cleao? Or will Orphen never see his true love again? CleaoXOrphen Sorry for the delay!!
1. Cleao's accident

Whoo!!! This is my first submitted Orphen ficcie and I love it! Even though I don't own any of the character, except the villain dude, this is my story so no touchy! Thank you. So here is my first attempt and a love story. Of, please review 'cause I need feedback!  
  
Oh yeah! I've seen the whole Orphen series and I know the ending but this is my freaking version so don't cry to me!  
  
*****************************  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!! What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do?!?!?!" The small troll known as Volcan screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran in circles around the kitchen of the Everlasting mansion.  
  
"Volcan, calm down. We'll think of something." He brother, Dortin, tried to soothe him but to no avail.  
  
"What?! He's gonna kill us!!" He shouted frantically, then stopped, "I know! We'll run away, he'll never find us." He snickered, "Dortin, get all our stuff together, we'll sneak out tonight. I'll meet you outside by the bridge."  
  
The poor troll with glasses sighed and walked out of the room, leaving his brother to ponder his wild thoughts, 'Who's he kidding, we'll never loose Orphen. We're doomed.' He thought and remembered what brought on their fears.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was the day when everyone would go his or her separate ways. They had gathered at the docks to wish Azalea a good journey. Orphen pulled Dortin and Volcan to the side, "Listen here, you little pests." He snapped, "You are going to go back with Cleao." He said as he looked over at the blonde haired girl who was speaking to Majic.  
  
"And why should we, magic-man?" Volcan sneered.  
  
"Because," He hissed, "You are going to guard her. And if I find that one hair on her head is hurt, there will be hell to pay for you two." He stated in the most menacing voice either had heard from him.  
  
"Y-yeah, sure Orphen. Whatever you say." Dortin stuttered and Volcan nodded in agreement. With that, the two ran off to return to the Everlasting home as quickly as possible.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
And now, they were running scared because of that very threat. Dortin himself felt ashamed because of it, but made a sworn vow to stick by his brother through think and thin. He knew what had happened on that one fateful night, because he had witnessed it. His small heart hurt, knowing how he let Cleao, Orphen and himself down by not acting quickly enough.  
  
He slowly packed up their things and stuffed them up into the large brown pack they saved from their traveling days. Dortin then, swung it onto his back and began to leave, to meet his brother when he passed a familiar door.  
  
Gently opening it, he found no one inside except for the lone figure lying still in the bed. He walked over to her side and took her larger hand into his, "Miss Cleao, I'm so sorry. If you ever wake up, will you please forgive me?" He asked the motionless woman. Her blonde hair lay limply around her, stopping short at her elbows and a white bandage was wrapped around her forehead, blending in with her pale skin.  
  
"Please wake up, please." The troll pleaded but as expected, no response.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Dortin and his brother were sleeping soundly in their room. It had been a little under a year since everyone had gone their separate ways. The two trolls shared a room in the Everlasting mansion but it suited them fine. As they rested, a shatter from above awoke them, "Huh? Wha?" Volcan mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Volcan, what was that?" Dortin asked, alert and awake.  
  
The older brother turned over and pulled his covers closer, "I dunno, go check it out, Dortin." A snore signaled that he had fallen asleep again.  
  
Shakily, Dortin crawled out of his bed and left to find the noise. He made his way up to the third level when he ran into Cleao with Leki who noticed him as well, "Dortin?" She whispered, "You heard it too." She was clad in her nightgown and held her dagger in hand.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered back.  
  
"Mother and Marie-bella are still sleeping." She stated quietly as the continued down the hall. Soon, they found a closed door that was left open a crack and much noise coming from inside.  
  
"A burglar." They hissed in unison while Leki growled softly.  
  
Cleao motion for Dortin to stay behind the wall, "Stay here, I'll handle this." He did as he was told without a fight as Cleao stood up tall and held her dagger high. Taking in a shaky breath, she swung open the door, "Stop right there!!" She shouted, startling the black clad man. Leki barked at him, standing tall next to his master.  
  
He whirled around with a dagger of his own and threw it. Cleao, being an expert of daggers, barely dodged it, but the sharpness of the blade managed to catch her hair, slicing part of it off. She noticed this and grew furious, "Asshole! I love my hair!" She shrieked and charged the man, "Get out of my house!" She lunged and slashed her dagger across his face.  
  
He let out a growl of pain and brought a hand up to his face, "You bitch!" He snapped and grabbed her shoulders, spinning around and throwing her like a rag doll over the open balcony. Luckily, she had grabbed the edge and was barely hanging on. The man began trying to pry her fingers off, but Leki flew at him with green glowing eyes and bit his arm, hard.  
  
"Miss Cleao!" Dortin shouted. The man, however, noticed Dortin's presence. Contemplating the situation for a moment, he threw himself off the balcony, but landed on his feet before breaking into a run.  
  
Dortin wasted no time in running to Cleao's aid and grabbed on of her hands just as her grip slipped. He was struggling with all his might in just hanging on with both his hands, "Please, don't let go, Dortin." She cried.  
  
But with her large weight and his gloved hands, slowly, they both lost their hold and Cleao fell from the three-story balcony. Dortin watched in horror as she screamed and hit the ground with a horrible thud, "Miss Cleao!" He called down but received to reply, "Miss Cleao!" He called again but didn't wait for an answer. He ran down through the mansion at lightning speed with Leki at his side. They burst through the gates and rushed to Cleao's side.  
  
Dortin checked for a pulse, first, and was slightly relieved to find a weak one, but a pulse none the less. He noticed a rapidly growing pool of blood from under Cleao's head, "Help me!" He shouted, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!" He bellowed as Leki let out a long, agonizing howl. From the mansion, lights flickered on and the rest was a blur to Dortin.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? How'd you like it? I've got my second chapter done and I just need to submit it, but it'll be up soon! Ciao! 


	2. Old Faces

Looky! Chappie 2! I think this is gonna be the first story I'll ever have completed too. Thanx to those three reviewers who well, reviewed. I love writing about Orphen and Cleao and hopeless romance.  
  
***************************  
  
The incident had happened a short three days ago and now Volcan had finally gotten to his senses to leave now. The doctors had stopped the blood flow but said that if she ever did wake up, she probably would be paralyzed from the neck down. She had fractured a vertebra in the fall and there was no known cure for fixing it, "This is all my fault." Dortin whispered, "Miss Cleao, will probably never get to see the sun again because of me."  
  
At that moment, the small wolven cub plodded in and stared at the crushed Dortin, "I just wanted to say goodbye." He gave her hand one last squeeze before walking towards the doorway. He ran into Leki, "Hey there. Take care of her." Leki stared at him, "Don't look at me like that, I shouldn't stay around." Leki gave him a glare/look, "Are you saying you want me to stay." He nodded vigorously. Dortin thought for a few moments, "I..suppose I should. Seeing as how Cleao will need all the help she can get when she wakes up." He attitude changed and Leki barked, jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah!" He cheered, "We'll be there for her when she wakes up!" Another bark of agreement with the troll. His happy mood dampened slightly, "I have to go tell Volcan and he won't be happy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Volcan!" Dortin exclaimed as he ran out of the mansion to meet his brother.  
  
Volcan turned and noticed him, "Dortin, where have you been?" He snapped, "It's almost noon!"  
  
"Brother, I'm staying." He stated as quick and as bluntly as he could.  
  
"WHAT!?!" He shouted.  
  
"It's my fault Miss Cleao was hurt and I'm going to stay." He said with a bit of nervousness as he took the pack off his back and set it down on the ground.  
  
Volcan stared in shock before glaring at his younger brother, "Fine! If that jerk comes and blows you to hell, I won't give a damn!" He snarled as he snatched the pack, "Good luck staying alive." He called over his shoulder and began walking down the road towards town.  
  
Dortin let out a big, long sigh, "That wasn't too bad." He said as he returned into the house and started his chores for the day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stupid, idiotic, moronic, dumb DORTIN!!" Volcan bellowed at the top of his lungs, causing a few birds to fly out of a nearby tree, "How could he leave me? ME??? His own brother!" He ranted to himself, completely unaware of an oncoming couple. Ho only noticed the black cloaked figure when he ran straight into him, "Hey, watch where you're going!" He growled and continued walking.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" The man asked with an all too familiar voice.  
  
Volcan froze in his tracks and began sweating, "O-O-Orphen?" He stuttered. Looking to his side, he saw a brown cloaked figure, known as Majic.  
  
"Who else?" He said as Volcan turned. The black haired sorcerer was covered by a black cloak but his face was clearly visible in the sunlight with its ever famous smirk, "Might I ask why aren't you at the house, doing your job?"  
  
"I..er..uhh..gotta go!" He managed to croak and took of at lightning speed.  
  
But Orphen was quicker, "Come to me!" He chanted. In the blink of an eye, Orphen now held Volcan by the collar of his cape, "Volcan, I could just blow you to smithereens right here, but I'm going to wait until I find out what is going on."  
  
"What do you think is going on, Master?" Majic asked  
  
"I'm not sure but I intend to find out." So with a shrieking and wailing Volcan, Orphen and Majic continued their walk back to the Everlasting mansion, completely unaware of what there were going to see.  
  
********************  
  
So? How was it? Review please. Thankies. 


	3. Workin' the magic

Oh look! I've finally updated! I am sooooooo excited that they've decided to add a Socererous Stabber Orphen category! This is my third chapter so I hope more people will review before chapter four comes out!  
  
***********************  
  
When they reached the front gates, Majic knocked at the large door, "Oh! No one's home, can I leave now?" Volcan asked nervously.  
  
"No." Orphen snapped and waited. Soon, the door swung open and there stood Marie-bella.  
  
She looked up at Orphen in surprise, "Orphen! Majic!" She exclaimed, "I didn't think you'd be back around here for a while."  
  
"We figured we might stop by for a visit." Orphen shrugged,  
  
"By any chance, is Cleao home?" Majic asked. At the mention of her sister, Marie-bella's face saddened.  
  
"Yes.she's home." She said quietly.  
  
"Could we see her?" Majic asked, confused as to why everyone was acting so strange.  
  
"Umm, I don't think Cleao's ready for any visitors." She stated sadly. Majic was about to ask why when their mother appeared from inside the house and it looked as if she had been crying.  
  
"It's alright Marie-bella. They should see her now before anything else happens." She whispered before leaving just as quickly as she came.  
  
"Very well, if you will, please follow me." She began to walk up the master staircase.  
  
Orphen dropped Volcan and stared long and hard, "If I find that you've left, consider your life to be short." With that, he and Majic followed Cleao's older sister up the stairs to see Cleao. He wondered why everyone was so sad and distant, 'Cleao, what's happened here? What is wrong with you?' He thought as they came to a grand set of doors.  
  
"She's through these doors, but I must warn you that it isn't what you'd expect." Quickly, she fled down the hall and Orphen swore he saw tears escape her eyes.  
  
Silently, Majic pushed the door open a crack they and watched as Dortin moved about the room. Cleao seemed to be sleeping soundly on her large, canopy bed with Leki curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed, "Here we are Miss Cleao, nice and sunny." He chirped as he pushed open the curtains. Dortin moved to her side and gave her hand a squeeze, "Please wake up soon." He whispered, but Orphen caught it.  
  
Deciding now was the best time to act, he pushed the door open all the way and stepped in with his apprentice on his heels. As he walked, his boot clanked against the hard floor, causing Dortin to whirl around with a frightened look and Leki to lift his head up, "O-Orphen!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Dortin, what's going on?" He demanded, "What the hell is going on." He repeated, staring at Cleao's still form. He was surprised that she didn't move, since she usually tossed around a lot in her sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry Orphen but I..I can't tell you!" He cried and quickly ran past the two who didn't bother to stop him.  
  
Slowly and step by step, Orphen walked to her side and knelt down. He noticed her hair and the white bandage around her forehead, "Leki, what happened to her?" Majic asked the wolven pup.  
  
"There was a robber." A voice stated softly. Both men turned to the doorway to see Cleao's mother.  
  
"What?" Orphen asked incredulously.  
  
"Three nights ago, there was a thief in our house. Cleao tried to stop him but he ended up throwing her off the third-story balcony," She paused to recollect herself and Orphen let rage boil up within himself. Someone intentionally hurt Cleao and he wouldn't rest until they were caught, "She did end up giving him a good blow to the face before..it happened."  
  
"What's going to happen to her?" Majic asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"The doctors say that she might never wake up and even if she did; she'd probably be paralyzed from the neck down." She sobbed and quickly left them alone with stunned expressions.  
  
"T-That can't be." He murmured and carefully lifted her head up to feel around. Sure enough he felt the broken vertebra in her upper spine. Stunned went to horrified and horrified went to furious, 'Someone will pay.' He vowed silently and set her head back down, 'Someone *will* pay.'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that evening, Majic had gone downstairs but Orphen refused to leave Cleao's side. Marie-bella came to Majic's side, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." She offered.  
  
"That's very kind of you. I had a feeling that master wouldn't leave Cleao's side until a final decision was made." He said with a knowing smile.  
  
"I fixed two rooms up for you. They're next to Cleao's and dinner will be ready shortly." She stated as she left the room.  
  
'Well, better go tell master, though it won't do much good.' He laughed at that thought as he ascended the stairs. When he came to Cleao's door, he was surprised to find Dortin peeking in and watching, "Dortin?" Majic called.  
  
He jumped and turned to the apprentice, "Ah! Majic you scared me."  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked as he approached.  
  
"I..err..uhh." He couldn't seem to find the words.  
  
Majic pushed the door open and nudged the troll in, "Why don't you share with Orphen and I." He suggested, causing Orphen to look over at them from his place at Cleao's side. His cloak was strewn over a chair and he just sat there, staring at her face.  
  
"What is it?" He asked dully.  
  
"I'm..so sorry..Orphen." He cried between sniffs and sobs.  
  
The sorcerer looked at him, clueless, "What do you have to be sorry for?"  
  
"I was there..when it happened and I..I couldn't do anything to help or..stop it." He bawled. Orphen and Majic were still clueless as ever but when Leki barked, he drew their attention away from Dortin. They both stared into his emerald eyes and were showed the fateful night through Leki's eyes.  
  
They saw everything from the first knife thrown to Dortin trying to pull Cleao up. When it was finished, Orphen smiled at the troll, "Dortin," He caught his attention, "You have nothing to be sorry for. If you hadn't been there, he might have done more harm to Cleao than what did happen."  
  
"Thank you, Orphen." Dortin smiled gratefully.  
  
Suddenly, Orphen stood up, "Wait a minute." He ran over to the balcony and looked over at the place where Cleao fell, "Yes!" He cheered and ran back to her side, "Dortin."  
  
"Yes?" He asked quizzically.  
  
"I need a bowl of crystal water, a pin, rubbing alcohol and a dry cloth." He demanded as he pulled off his gloves and vest.  
  
"Uhh, sure." He quickly scampered out of the room.  
  
"Master, what are you planning on doing?" Majic asked, watching his every move.  
  
"I'm planning on healing Cleao's broken neck." He stated determinedly as he threw his things next to his cloak. Dortin ran in with a bowl of water and a bag on his arm.  
  
"Here you go." He set them on the nightstand next to Cleao's bed.  
  
"Thanks, now stand back." He commanded softly. The two backed away. Orphen held his hands over the bowl of water and concentrated, "Don't fail me now." He whispered. A small amount of magic dust fell from his fingers and into the bowl, causing it to glow gold. Orphen picked up the pin and opened the bottle of alcohol. He dipped it in several times before closing the strong smelling substance. Gently, he picked up her head again and felt for the broken bone. Wincing when he found it, he carefully pricked the spot on her neck with the pin.  
  
A few drops of blood ran down her neck but he wiped them away. Then, Orphen soaked the cloth in the golden water and wrung it out. He carefully patted the spot on her neck a few times before holding it firmly against her neck. His hand and the back of her neck began to glow a soft pink before it dimmed and faded away. He dropped the pin on the table and the rag in the bowl before falling back into the chair, "I hope that works." He murmured.  
  
"How long before we can tell?" Majic asked.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow morning at the earliest." He shrugged and closed his eyes, lulling off into a deep sleep.  
  
Majic covered him with a blanket at began to leave the room when he heard a soft murmur, "Cle-ao." Orphen whispered. The apprentice smiled and silently shut the door, 'For his sake, I hope it does.'  
  
********************  
  
OOOOOO!!! Does Orphen's magic work or will Cleao be lost forever to them all! Dun, dun dun! 


	4. Miracles happen

Ooooo. Look who decided to get off her lazy ass and update! It's kinda short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and have more point to it than this one! Please don't forget to review and show the love ^---^ And now, we continue the story...  
  
*****************************  
  
When Orphen awoke, the sun was peeking through the windows. He stretched, causing the blanket to slide to the floor and looked over at Cleao who still had not moved an inch. He sighed and knelt next to her bedside, "Cleao, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but wake up. Your sister and mother are miserable as is Leki. They all need you...I need you." He hesitated with his last words. Carefully, Orphen kissed her forehead and left the room.  
  
When he went down to the living room, he heard voices, "..It's a miracle, I swear!" He heard an unfamiliar male voice breathe. 'What's a miracle.' He wondered and listened in.  
  
"And you're sure about this." Cleao's mother asked skeptically.  
  
"Positive, it's as if the bone just healed itself." The man exclaimed. Orphen smiled to himself, and returned back up to where Majic told him where his room was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Majic had just finished stuffing himself full and leaned back in his chair, "Ahh! That was great Marie-bella." He sighed in content.  
  
"Thank you Majic." She smiled warmly at him, "Mother doesn't want to believe it but I know it was Orphen who fixed Cleao's neck. Just the thought of that brings new hope into my heart."  
  
"Well, I've never really understood Master and Cleao, but suddenly, it all clicks. Those two have had feelings for each other since the moment they met." He said with a smirk.  
  
"I figured that," She commented, "Say Majic?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"When do you think Orphen will come down? It's almost noon." She stated looking out the window and picking at her plate.  
  
"I don't know," He sighed, "Well I'll go get him up and out of bed. He should hear the good news." Majic thanked Marie-bella one last time before walking off. When he entered Cleao's room, he was surprised to find that Orphen wasn't there, but Dortin, "Hey Dortin, where's Orphen?"  
  
"I dunno Majic, I just came in here to find him gone." He stated as he changed the flowers by her bedside.  
  
'Not here? Where could he be?' He wondered and left the room. Majic wandered around trying to find the sorcerer when he discovered him in his own room, hunched over a basin of water, "Master?" He asked.  
  
Orphen lifted his head up and ran a towel over his face, "Yeah Majic?" He asked absently. Orphen moved to pull of his gloves and throw his cloak over himself.  
  
"Where are you going??" He asked urgently, "Don't you want to stay to see if Cleao will wake up??"  
  
"That's just it Majic. I highly doubt that she will be able to," He stated, "So I'm off to the mountains. There's a special weed that grows there and if I can get it; there will be better chances of Cleao waking up." Orphen explained.  
  
"That's great! I'll come with you." Majic exclaimed, but Orphen stopped him.  
  
"No," He continued when his apprentice sent him a confused look, "I'll be able to travel faster by myself and I don't want to loose any time."  
  
"I understand." Majic nodded, perking up.  
  
He moved into the next room where Cleao was and knelt next to her side once more. He said a few things that Majic couldn't make out, but guessed what they probably were. With one last kiss to the forehead, Orphen began to exit the room, "Look after her, I trust you." He murmured and then, was gone.  
  
**************  
  
Sorry for the shortness, next one will be longer, PROMISE!! 


	5. Festival of Lights

AHHHHH SORRY!!!!!! I know it's been really long since I've updated but I.....I have no good excuse, I was just workin' on other stories and got lazy! Gomen Nasai!! I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter of Orphen and Cleao's reunion!! Oh, and if anyone is Jewish who reads this, I just sang this song in choir and I really liked it so I used it and the name of a Jewish holiday. Please don't hurt me for it, I'm sorry if I offend anyone, I don't mean to!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Orphen or the Festival of Lights holiday or the song, just this story.  
  
************************  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
A weary and tired Orphen walked down the long road that led into the large city which Majic and Cleao resided in. Tied to his side was a small leather pouch that held a rare and delicate weed, one that would help cure Cleao. Around him, the crickets chirped quietly in the darkened night. As he came over the top of the next hill, Orphen was surprised to find the city in a glow, filled with bright lights.  
  
He mentally cursed them and himself. He had forgotten it was the Festival of lights and was also a big occasion. Orphen also cursed them for celebrating when Cleao was lying motionless in her bed, pale and thin. Sighing, he continued on his way, knowing that he'd have to travel through the festive town if his wished to returned to the Everlasting mansion.  
  
When he entered the city limits, he could clearly hear the loud, lively music and the laughter of men, women and children. In some way, he felt better; hearing some comforting sounds but his heart ached to see Cleao again. Orphen walked towards the center of the city where a large bon fire had been started. This was the center of activity with dancing, singing and food. Suddenly, from around a corner, came a long line of people; holding hands and skipping in and out of crowds.  
  
As it passed, he noticed one figure at the end, "Majic?!" He shouted.  
  
The boy was startled out of his dance dream and broke away, "Master! You're back!" He smiled broadly.  
  
"Yes I am but my question is why aren't you at Cleao's, watching her?" He demanded warningly, sending shivers up Majic's spine.  
  
"Leave him alone, Orphen. There's nothing wrong with him being here." He heard an all too familiar voice bark, but with a teasing sound. He turned around slowly as if afraid he would be hallucinating.  
  
But no, right behind him stood Cleao with little Leki by her feet. Her elbow length hair was in curls and held back by a green headband, showing off her dazzling green earrings. She wore a green outfit that consisted of two pieces. Her top showed off her mid-section but also her shoulders and was long sleeved. Her skirt fell down to her ankles and would billow out when she spun around. Around her barefooted ankles were a set of golden ankle bracelets and matching ones around her wrists. In her arms was a wooden bowl with freshly cut flower petals.  
  
"C-Cleao?" He asked, disbelieving his eyes.  
  
"Hi Orphen." She smiled brightly.  
  
With shaky steps, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. A very shocked Cleao dropped her bowl and let the flower petals spill to the ground. Everything around them seemed to fade away as the blonde haired beauty stood motionless in his arms. Without her shoes on, she only came up to Orphen's broad chest, "I was really worried about you."  
  
Closing her wide eyes, she allowed a gentle smile to grace her lips. She managed to pull her arms up and wrap them around his neck. Standing on her toes, she leaned in close to his ear, "Thank you." He soft voice whispered into his ear and her breath tickled his ear.  
  
Their private moment was shattered when a burly figure pushed through them. They broke apart and watched him run by. From the way he came, a woman's cry was heard, "Stop that man!! He stole my necklace!" The man turned and smirked at the woman, allowing them a clear view of his face.  
  
Cleao gasped, "That's him!"  
  
"Him who?" Majic asked.  
  
She growled along with Leki, "He's the one who tried to rob our house." In the blink of an eye, she had taken to the chase and followed him through the ever-moving crowd. Orphen's mind was still digesting the information  
  
"The one who nearly killed Cleao." Was all that could come out. His face twisted with anger and he also followed Cleao's retreating form. Majic and Leki attempted to follow as well but were lost within the stream of people.  
  
Meanwhile, Cleao was hot on the trail on the man, 'He won't get away.' She thought, picking up speed. The man turned around and saw Cleao following him. Narrowing his gaze, he attempted to weave in and out of stands and crowds, but Cleao always managed to keep one eye on him. She noticed she was nearing the end of the festival area and she had lost sight of him, "Where did he go to?" She whispered to herself.  
  
Suddenly a hand lashed out from around an alley and grabbed Cleao by the throat. She tried to let out a scream but all that came out was a small squeak. She felt herself being shoved against a wall painfully, "I recognize you." She heard a deep voice hiss.  
  
His eyes narrowed dangerously, "You're the bitch who gave me this scar!" She peeked through her eyes to see a pink scar down the side of his cheek, "I should have finished you off the first time." His hand tightened its grip around her throat.  
  
Cleao felt her airway being cut off and things began to get hazy. Just as she felt herself loosing her consciousness, a bright pink light blinded her and the hand released her. Immediately she took a large gulp of fresh air and slid to the ground. A large shadow loomed over her and she looked up, afraid that it might be her attacker, but was relieved to see a very concerned Orphen, "Orphen?" She asked.  
  
He knelt next to her, "You ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," Cleao replied, rubbing her throat, "Just give me a few minutes."  
  
"That was really stupid, running off on your own like that." He scolded, "What would have happened if I didn't follow?"  
  
She smiled cheekily, "I don't need to think about it, 'cause you showed up!"  
  
He sighed and sweatdropped, "Cleao.."  
  
The blonde looked over at the bright lights of the inner city and gasped, "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" She sprung to her feet and began running out of the alley and towards the center bon fire.  
  
"Cleao, wait!" Orphen called, but it was no use. He sighed and began to follow, "She needs to rest."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Orphen had wandered back amongst the main crowd, which had gathered infront of a large stage set up next to the bon fire. He had already found the woman and returned her purse, but had no luck in tracing Cleao. A portly man waddled onto the stage and motioned for the crowd to quiet down. Once it was silent, he began speaking, "Thank you all for coming on this happy occasion! Out festival is a great time for the town and as tradition, the towns' dancer will perform the customary song!" He exited the stage and all was deathly silent. Suddenly, drums began to beat from all around as if there were many instead of a couple. The stage was pitch black as all the lights were off when they suddenly lit up the stage. A figure was seen with her back facing them and in an oddly familiar green dress.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" He murmured to himself, but an old woman next to him heard.  
  
"Didn't you know? The Everlasting family is the town's traditional bloodline dancers. Cleao's mother was one, so was Marie-bella and now Cleao's the dancer." She explained in a hushed tone. When the drums were at their loudest, Cleao spun around and began singing.  
  
Come celebrate, join us in singing  
  
This is the festival of lights  
  
This holiday and all it's bringing Began with such a wondrous sight  
  
She held a tambourine in her hand, which she beat in rhythm with the drums and danced around the stage. Her skirt fluttered about in green blurs and it seemed ad though she was floating. Her motions were those of a gypsy dancer, mysterious and seductive.  
  
Light all the candles far and near Singing the songs for all to hear Dance in a circle round and round Spinning together with the sound  
  
Orphen was, to say the least, beyond shock to see Cleao dancing and singing. She always seemed like such a klutz and he would have never guessed she could sing so well. It wasn't her movements that attracted him, but her eyes, their light blue shade that sparkled in the lights. They always seemed the brightest when she smiled and right now, her face was glowing.  
  
Children laughing, people clapping Music comes from ev'ry where Stories told 'bout days of old are Drifting through the wint'ry air  
  
By the third round, she was moving in a blur, the music was at its fastest and the crowd was clapping to keep the pace up. Cleao, however, was exhausted. She knew she should have staid in bed for at least two more days but she couldn't let the entire town down. So now here she was, spinning rapidly on the stage with everyone watching her with adoring eyes. Cleao wished that this look would come from Orphen; she didn't care how anyone else saw her but him.  
  
This festival of lights  
  
On the final line, the crowd had joined in the sing loudly as she whacked her tambourine with every syllable sounded out. Even after the last line, the music played a few measures in which she twirled in a smooth circle until it ended on a sharp beat. Cleao stopped abruptly and fell to her knees.  
  
The crowd roared and applauded wildly. She breathed in and out heavily, cheeks flushed and eyes drooping. Her head was pounding and it wasn't from the noise. Cleao felt dizzy and light-headed, wanting nothing more than to give into the darkness. But, instead she staggered to her feet and acknowledged the crowd before stumbling off stage. There, she was met by a few of the aids of the show that congratulated her. However, she didn't notice any of them for she had finally allowed the dark to take her and Cleao fell the floor.  
  
******************************  
  
How was it? Sorry again for the long delay, I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last one! Thanks to the loyal people who reviewed and read!! 


End file.
